From the state of the art, a plurality of roller blind arrangements are known, which are designed to shade a rear window of a motor vehicle. In modern car body shapes, the motor vehicle width in the region of the top edge of the roof at the rear window is significantly smaller than at the height of a midpoint. Due to this geometry, the rear window has an approximately trapezoidal shape. In current roller blind designs, guide rails are integrated into inner linings of car body columns bordering the rear window.
The flexible roller blind body or shade is adapted to the trapezoidal shape of the rear window so that it does not collide or interfere with the inner lining at any point. Due to this arrangement, a slight gap, which sometimes is considered to be aesthetically unappealing, usually is produced between the side edge of the roller blind body and the inner lining or the window side edge when the roller blind is drawn out.